Not in the Office
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Kakashi wants Iruka right then and there... unfortunately, the 5th is in the next room... but, too bad Iruka has no self control... heh heh


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

S.Z.: Well here is my first fic on FF, not my first fic of all mind you but I edited this just for FF, I had to choose one that was short enough to :P anyway, I hope you guys like it:3

* * *

Not in the Office

It was just a normal day at the office as Iruka was filing papers. Kakashi was the last one to give his report as the office was nearing closing time.

"Thanks Kakashi… for the report…"

Iruka took the report but was distracted by Kakashi watching him.

"What?" asked Iruka.

"You know… it's almost time to close the office…"

"Yes… and?"

"Well I'm just sayin' you know…" he went around the desk and put his arms around Iruka. "… That couch looks comfortable over there…"

Iruka blushed. He didn't mind Kakashi's um… for lack of a better word… excited side, it's just that it always came up at the worst possible time.

"We can't do that here…"

"Why not?"

"Well it's just…"

"… and you two better not do it again!" yelled a voice from the other room.

"Is that…?" asked Kakashi.

"Yup… Lady Tsunade is really mad at Izumo and Katetsu for some reason…"

"I wonder why…?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, if we keep listening then I'm sure that we'll find that out soon…"

So the two shinobi listened in on the scolding.

"How dare you two do that in the office? You know that the office is no place for pig headed behavior like that! You know that stuff like that is for the bedroom and no other place else!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade…" said Izumo.

"But that couch was nice…" said Katetsu matter-of-factly.

"Katetsu!" said Izumo.

"That's it! The both of you are suspended from the office until further notice. You two have to do some field work. Here are the papers, now go! Out of my sight, the both of you!"

Izumo and Katetsu stepped out of the office, past Kakashi and Iruka and out the door. The two shinobi watched them in shock but then began to laugh.

"Can you imagine…" said Iruka through his giggles. "?… Lady Tsunade's face when she saw them doing that?"

"Heh… yeah… and imagine her face if she were to catch us doing what they were doing…"

"Yeah… what?" said Iruka as he noticed that Kakashi was still insisting that they "use the couch".

"Come on…"

"No way! Are you crazy Kakashi… do you want to be fired?"

"Please… we can't get fired… did they get fired?"

"No… but still… we can't."

Kakashi grinned under his mask as he took the thing off his face and pulled it down. He knew that Iruka couldn't resist that, he never could. Iruka blushed and then put his head down. Kakashi put his hands on either of Iruka's shoulders and began to massage them with a firm grip. Iruka could never resist that firm grip for that's how Kakashi got him in the mood to do anything, and it never failed, not even now. Iruka let out a slight groan.

"Excited are we…?" asked Kakashi.

"N-no…" said Iruka as he struggled to remain coherent. Kakashi's touch was just too much, but he knew that if he did that here and got caught… he would lose all respect from anyone who found out.

Kakashi began to kiss Iruka's neck as the brown haired shinobi dropped his pen on the table and just let Kakashi do what he wanted. Kakashi was just too good, but he came to his senses and pushed him away. He got up with a stack of papers and went to the other side of the room to a file cabinet and where the couch was.

Iruka put the papers on the top shelf and as he had his arms up high, Kakashi took the chance and began to caress Iruka's sides. Boy, Kakashi didn't quit did he?

"Kakashi… can't it wait until we get home…?" asked Iruka blushing.

"Don't you want some excitement in this relationship?" asked Kakashi while flipping Iruka around and kissing him. That was it, there was no more arguing now and Iruka just let himself be kissed and undressed as he completely forgot about Tsunade in the other room.

Kakashi pushed Iruka onto the couch as he began to kiss down Iruka's chest and stomach. Iruka began to moan as Kakashi neared closer to Iruka's pants with his lips.

"Keep going…" said the chuunin.

Not to reluctant now is he, thought Kakashi as he gladly unzipped his lover's pants and moved his kisses even lower Iruka began to breathe hard as the jounin's mouth closed in around his length. Iruka started to moan again as he felt Kakashi's tongue going around him every which way and his hands touching him in places that he loved to be touched. It was the best feeling that he had so far in his life and Kakashi was right… it was very exciting.

Meanwhile in the other room Tsunade was hearing the strangest noises coming from the other office. The noises sounded kind of familiar but she wasn't quite sure. Then she heard someone scream and she got worried. She went to the door and fiddled with the knob but it was locked. She forgot that she had locked it. She went to find her key.

Meanwhile… when the two shinobi heard the door being fiddled with they did the first thing that came to mind: hide. They had hid behind the couch and against the wall. Iruka was behind Kakashi and it was clear that Kakashi hadn't finished the job.

"Iruka… calm down…" whispered Kakashi.

"It's… not… my… fault…" panted Iruka, anxiously wanting more and for Kakashi to finish what he had started.

Tsunade's door swung open as she appeared. Kakashi watched her from under the couch. He saw her look around for a bit and then she looked like she thought she was going crazy and then went back into her office. Kakashi and Iruka came from behind the couch.

"Gee that was close, huh Iruka?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" Iruka tugged on his shirt "… wanna finish what you started…?" he said eagerly.

"What are you crazy?" said Kakashi "Finish your work here and we'll catch up at home. I'm not gonna risk my respect like that again…" and with that Kakashi ran out the door, leaving Iruka to go to the bathroom and finish it himself…

"Damn that Kakashi…" said Iruka to himself as he well… ahem… you know…

The End

S.Z.: So what did you guys think? Not very long but I think it got the job done, or not maybe in Iruka's case but I digress, hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
